


La Agencia Secreta de Simcity

by KingEcto



Category: MySims
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto





	La Agencia Secreta de Simcity

**Capítulo 1**

_Agente Nekonya._

No era la primera vez que le pasaba. De hecho era más común que se despertase ahí, en su escritorio, rodeado de papeles y periódicos que en el cuarto que le habían proporcionado algunos pisos encima de la oficina. El agente Gayass Phucker se quedaba hasta bien tarde por la noche despierto, revisando mil y un documentos en busca de información. Por eso frecuentemente acababa cayendo en los brazos de morfeo sin darse cuenta, solo para despertar ya en el mediodía confuso, sin mucha energía. Era su rutina.

Se levantó del escritorio, bostezando sonoramente de camino al baño. Antes de que contactaran con él, no era más que un sintecho que vagaba por las calles sin nada que hacer. Por ello, estaba eternamente agradecido a la agencia que prácticamente le había salvado. No le pagaban mucho, pero era más de lo que tenía antes.  
Se lavó un poco la cara con agua fresca para volver en sí. En el espejo vio reflejado su rostro de piel morena, cansado. Parecía que llevaba muchos años a sus espaldas, a pesar de que recientemente había cumplido los dieciocho. El agente Phucker era el más joven de la agencia en la que trabajaba. La Agencia Secreta de Simcity. Mejor conocida por muchos como la A.S.S.  
Intentó hacer algo con su pelo castaño que se disparaba hacia arriba pero no le puso mucho empeño. Normalmente no se esforzaba por verse bien. No estaba dentro de sus prioridades. Sin embargo, de lo que sí que se aseguró antes de salir fue de agarrar un poco de esparadrapo de un cajón destartalado junto a una gasa para cubrir el enorme tatuaje de una araña que traía en su mejilla derecha.  
Mientras se colocaba la improvisación de vendaje, observó desde el baño el reloj del despacho. Marcaba las 8 en punto. Durante unos instantes se le pasó por la cabeza que se había despertado mucho más tarde que de costumbre aunque en seguida comprobó que no, ya que sol apenas estaba saliendo. Entonces… ¿Qué demonios hacía en planta a estas horas inhumanas? Que el agente estuviera activo tan temprano no vaticinaba nada bueno. Estaba seguro de que algo malo iba a pasar hoy.

\- ¡Gayass, Gayass!  
Y no se hizo de esperar. Una voz chillona de chico joven invadió la sala contigua, armando un escándalo. Si hubiese estado durmiendo, Gayass definitivamente lo habría echado con gritos e insultos. No era el caso, por suerte.  
\- ¿Gayass? ¿Eh? ¿Gayass no está? ¡Que problema! ¡Ha desaparecido! ¡GAAAAAYASS!  
Suspiró.  
\- No hagas tanto ruido… Estaba en el baño. -Murmuró, apagando la luz y entrando de nuevo a su despacho.  
\- ¡GAYASS!  
Unos delgados y pálidos brazos rodearon su cuello en un abrazo. Gayass no tardó en separarlo, pero el otro seguía con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo caracterizaba. El adolescente rubio que estaba contaminando acústicamente su despacho no era otro que Buddy, el hijo de un viejo amigo de su padre. Si no fuera por el profundo cariño fraternal que sentía, jamás podría haber convivido tanto tiempo con alguien como él. Tenía una personalidad chispeante, inocente. Toda acción resultaba en una respuesta exagerada por su parte. Era ruidoso, demasiado alegre y soñador. No le gustaban ese tipo de personas… Y aún así, quizás Buddy era actualmente el único en el que confiaba.  
Una de las pocas reglas que impuso para trabajar con la agencia era que Buddy fuera su compañero de aventuras. No le pagaban, ni siquiera lo tenían en los registros, pero allá donde Gayass fuese, Buddy le seguía.  
Aunque… No es como si hubiesen hecho mucho de momento. Desde que fue contratado hace apenas unos meses todo lo que hacían era resolver casos completamente absurdos. ¡Trabajaban para la Agencia Secreta de Simcity, no para la policía local de un pueblucho inhabitado! Se suponía que iban a embarcarse en apasionantes misiones, a investigar asesinatos inverosímiles, a detener a la peor calaña de la ciudad… Y más importante, le prometieron que investigaría una enorme trama de corrupción en una de las empresas más importantes del país, Morcucorp. Esa última era la que más le interesaba, sin duda.  
De momento lo máximo que habían conseguido hasta ahora era encontrar el perrito de una niña. Así jamás iba a demostrarle a todos lo que valía. Así jamás iba a ser como su padre.  
A pesar de eso, seguía trabajando duro. Seguía consiguiendo recortes y monitorizando todos los movimientos de importantes personas que rodeaban la empresa Morcucorp. Seguía con el afán de que fuera ascendido pronto si continuaba por este camino. Era lo único que le mantenía con esperanzas.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que querías? -Murmuró, saliendo de su pozo de miseria por unos minutos.  
\- ¡Sí! Oh. Um… Primero… ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?  
\- Eh. -Restó importancia con una mano, caminando al escritorio para ordenar un poco. -Tiene que ser el cambio climático o algo así.  
\- El cambio climático, ¿huh? ¿Cómo cuando los osos despiertan de la hibernación un mes antes?  
\- Justo.  
\- Wow… Es peor de lo que me temía… ¡Gayass! ¡Tenemos que reciclar!  
\- ¿Qué es lo que querías, Buddy? -Repitió por segunda vez.  
\- ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! Mamá me ha pedido que te traiga esto antes de ir al Instituto. Son macarrones. ¡Es para ti!  
El chico le extendió una bolsa con un tupper humeante en su interior.  
\- Oh… Gracias.  
Era lo único que tenía que decir, tomando la bolsa. Era un poco vergonzoso que la madre de Buddy le hiciera de comer todas las semanas. Antes no es como si tuviera otra opción, pero ahora que trabajaba esperaba poder hacer él mismo este tipo de cosas. Entendía que se preocupase, pero aún así…  
\- ¡Claro! No hay problema. -El chico se giró, agarrando bien su mochila dispuesto a marchar, pero justo cuando iba a salir pareció recordar algo. -¡OH, SÍ! ¡JENNY!  
Jenny era una estudiante de universidad que trabajaba como recepcionista de su oficina por las mañanas cuando no tenía clases. Lo cierto es que la mayoría de veces ni siquiera acudía al puesto de trabajo, pero tampoco es como si fuera un gran problema para él. Nadie nunca venía a la oficina por las mañanas de todos modos. Y mejor. Así podía dormir.  
\- ¿Va a llegar tarde de nuevo? Ya le he dicho que no me importa.  
\- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Jenny está aquí! Pero...  
\- ¿Oh? ¿Ella también ha sufrido por el cambio climático?  
Buddy se sorprendió, volviendo a perder el hilo.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿E-Ella también? ¡De verdad! ¡Tenemos que reciclar!  
\- Buddy. ¿Qué le pasa a Jenny?  
\- ¿Hm? ¡AH, SÍ! ¡Gayass, Jenny ha dicho q-!  
Antes de poder responder, la puerta del despacho se abrió dándole un golpe fuerte en la cara al rubio. El agente extendió la mano pero no fue capaz de prevenir el accidente. Desde fuera se asomó una cabeza confusa.  
\- Ouch. Ouch. Ouchy...  
\- Ah. Buddy. -Murmuró una chica de pelo oscuro. -¿Qué haces jugando con las puertas?  
\- Jenny… -Gayass se llevó la mano a la nuca. -Buenos días.  
\- Oh. El jefe está despierto también. Eso es bueno. -Asintió la chica, satisfecha. -Ya pensaba que iba a tener que ir yo a despertarle.  
El hombre ayudó a Buddy a ponerse en pie con un suspiro. Comprobó que no se había hecho mucho daño en la cara antes de responder.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que querías?  
\- Ah, cierto. El jefe del jefe está aquí.  
\- ¿El…? -Levantó una ceja. -¿Walker?  
\- ¡Eso! ¡Eso era! -Buddy dio un salto. -¡Está aquí el Señor Walker!  
Volvió a suspirar por enésima vez esa mañana.  
\- Haberlo dicho antes…

Gayass salió del despacho acompañado por los dos adolescentes como si fueran un par de perritos perdidos. Buddy se despidió apresuradamente para marchar al Instituto mientras que Jenny volvió a sentarse detrás de su mesa como de costumbre. No había encendido el ordenador, por lo que el agente supuso que acababa de llegar hace apenas unos minutos.  
En la recepción esperaba un hombre mayor con el rostro marcado por las arrugas. Su cabello repeinado hacia atrás como siempre estaba impecable. Ni un pelo fuera de lugar. A veces le daba un poco de envidia su jefe encargado, Walker, pero luego pensaba en todo el tiempo que tendría que dedicar a arreglarse para llegar a quedar como él y se le pasaba. Prefería dedicar ese tiempo a seguir investigando, aunque no pudiese hacer mucho de momento.  
No fue hasta que llegó a su lado que no se percató de que Walker no estaba solo. Le acompañaba un chaval rubio no mucho mayor que Buddy. Por algún motivo tenía dibujadas en las mejillas tres líneas rectas en cada una, como si fueran bigotes. Los ojos verdes del chico se clavaron en su rostro, con curiosidad. Gayass no le dedicó más que unos segundos para repasarlo con la mirada.  
\- No sabía que era el día de "trae tu hijo al trabajo". Le habría pedido a Buddy que se quedase. -Comentó. El chico frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.  
\- Menos bromitas, Agente Phucker. -Walker se cruzó de brazos. -Hagamos esto rápido. Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.  
\- ¿Ha pasado algo?  
\- Vayamos por partes. Antes que nada te presento al Agente Nekonya. -Con una mano señaló al desconocido, que infló el pecho orgulloso. -Ha entrado hace poco en la agencia.  
\- Agente Nekonya, ¿eh? Un nombre muy oriental para alguien tan blanquito.  
El muchacho lo fulminó con la mirada. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Walker lo interrumpió.  
\- El Agente Nekonya será tu nuevo compañero.  
\- ¿Cómo? -Tanto Gayass como el chico parecían perplejos.  
\- Juntos vais a investigar el robo a la hija de un importante investigador de Simcity.  
\- No necesito ningún enano para algo así. Para eso ya Buddy.  
\- Agente Walker, con el debido respeto creo que el Agente Phucker tiene razón. Un caso tan simple podría dejárselo a él solo.  
Antes de saltar por la puyita, Walker volvió a hablar.  
\- Trabajaréis juntos. Se acabó. -Sentenció. Gayass soltó un bufido, pero fue ignorado. -Siguiente punto. Al Agente Nekonya se le facilitará una cama en tu piso. Vivirá ahí durante todo el proceso de la investigación.  
\- Es un robo. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede llevar?  
\- Agente Phucker. Este es un caso importante. Mucho más que cualquiera que hayas podido llevar a cabo hasta ahora. -El jefe le puso una mano en el hombro. -Es por eso que te lo encargo.  
Gayass se le quedó mirando unos instantes.  
\- Señor…  
\- ¡Jenny! ¿Qué tal si preparas unos cafés?  
La chica, que hasta ahora estaba disfrutando del show levantó una ceja.  
\- Ya tuve que catar yo… -Murmuró, poniendo rumbo a la sala de descanso alejada de la recepción.  
\- Agente Nekonya, ¿por qué no le ayuda? Estoy seguro de que necesitará un par de manos extras.  
El rubio miró a su jefe, y luego a Gayass con desconfianza. Aún así, asintió en silencio siguiendo los pasos de la secretaria. Una vez desapareció por la esquina el joven agente habló.  
\- Walker, yo…  
\- Tenemos indicios de que el robo ha sido obra de Morcucorp. No sabemos qué trama pero ellos ya han hecho su movimiento. Nosotros tenemos que hacer el nuestro.  
\- ¿Morcucorp? -Gayass se tensó inmediatamente.  
\- Necesito que averigües qué está pasando. Con la máxima discreción a ser posible.  
\- Sí, Señor.  
\- En cuanto lo tengáis necesito un informe inmediato.  
\- Sí, Señor.  
La sonrisa de Gayass se le contagió a su jefe.  
\- Sé que estás emocionado. Es el momento que estabas esperando, pero por eso mismo tienes que ser eficaz, Gayass. Confiamos en tí.  
\- Sí… Gracias, Señor.  
\- Y por favor, confía en mí cuando digo que te encargo al Agente Nekonya. No solo es un agente excepcional. -Walker bajó el tono, entregándole documentos del caso junto a una ficha del novato. -El chico tiene información importante sobre la empresa. No sabemos cómo ni porqué, pero puede ser la clave del caso, ¿de acuerdo? Intenta confiar en él.  
El agente bajó la mirada, con un suspiro resignado.  
\- Sí, Señor…  
\- ¡Dos cafés y un chocolate! -Anunció Jenny entrando de nuevo junto al agente Nekonya. -Oye, Jefe. El chico es muy majo. Va a quedarse, ¿verdad?  
Gayass resopló.  
\- De momento… Eso parece.  
\- ¡Genial! Entonces no tendré que hacer más cafés, ¿verdad?  
\- Su trabajo sigue siendo el mismo, Señorita Jenny. -Comentó Walker, recibiendo el café por parte del rubio.  
\- Claro, Señor. -En cuanto apartó la mirada, la chica negó con la cabeza.  
Gayass recibió su café de manos del agente Nekonya.  
\- Escucha, chico… Um… Quizás no hemos empezado con buen pie. -Murmuró, apartando la mirada. -Y vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, así que…  
El joven miró a Walker y luego de nuevo al agente Phucker. Sonrió un poco.  
\- Tienes razón. -Extendió su mano. -Mi nombre es Kenny Nekonya.  
\- Gayass Phucker.  
Kenny parpadeó un par de veces, antes de explotar en carcajadas. La silenciosa habitación se vio inundada por sus risas, que poco a poco contagiaron a la secretaria. Todo en la cara del agente.  
\- ¡Hahaha! ¡Lo has dicho tan serio que…! No… ¡Hahaha! No, en serio… ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Pasaron unos segundos.  
\- Gayass. Phucker. Es mi nombre.  
Y se produjo el silencio. Ahora la única que reía era Jenny, ante la expresión del rubio.  
\- Oh… Oh. L-Lo siento.  
Gayass se llevó un par de dedos al puente de la nariz, intentando reprimir los instintos asesinos.  
\- En fin… ¡Se hace tardísimo! Recuerde lo que hemos hablado, Agente Phucker. -Walker se escaqueó por el ascensor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -¡La calle principal! La clienta espera que investiguéis esta tarde.  
Las puertas se cerraron y de nuevo sólo el silencio ocupó la recepción de la oficina, junto a una tensión tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Gayass entró a su despacho haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que el nuevo agente caminara delante de él. Nada más cruzar la puerta Kenny arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado, pero no dijo nada. Se sentó en una de las sillas delante de la mesa repleta de papeles. No pudo colocar su chocolate, ya que la superficie ni siquiera era visible. Gayass ocupó la silla de en frente, creando distancia con el menor.  
Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, en los que todo lo que se oía era la respiración de sus labios sobre la taza caliente. Eso, y el repiqueteo de gotas cayendo sobre la vieja ventana. Estaba empezando a llover.  
Gayass leía un informe detenidamente, repasando los bordes de su café con la yema del dedo. Kenny no tenía mucho que hacer y su nuevo compañero no parecía muy dispuesto a entablar conversación, por lo que empezó a hojear los recortes de periódicos esparcidos por la mesa agarrando un par. El castaño levantó la mirada un momento. Parecía dispuesto a quejarse y a pedirle que los soltara, pero no lo hizo. Cerró la boca y volvió a su documento como si nada. Quizás empezaba a asumir que, le gustase o no, Kenny iba a ayudarle en su investigación sí o sí.  
Los recortes de periódico detallaban diferentes sucesos ocurridos en el último año. Fiestas organizadas por celebridades, eventos importantes, subastas… Uno de ellos llamó su atención en concreto; La noticia de una alianza entre la empresa Morcucorp y el magnate de una poderosa inmobiliaria. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
\- ¿Qué pasa contigo y con Morcucorp? -Preguntó el rubio, dejando los periódicos donde estaban. Dio un sorbo de chocolate.  
\- No es asunto tuyo. -Respondió inmediatamente el otro agente sin levantar la vista de los documentos. -¿O acaso me responderías si te pregunto lo mismo?  
Kenny abrió la boca en busca de una respuesta, pero no encontró ninguna.  
\- ...No. -Fue lo único que dijo.  
\- Supongo que los dos tenemos nuestros objetivos personales. -Comentó, cerrando la carpeta. Miró de reojo al chico y se la extendió. -Por eso… Colaboremos hasta que los consigamos. Luego no tenemos que vernos nunca más.  
El otro tomó los archivos con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
\- Suena estupendo.  
Los documentos del caso detallaban mejor el robo del que había hablado Walker. La víctima era una mujer de unos 30 años llamada Evelyn Gray. Su padre, Michael Gray era un importante científico de Simcity que desapareció hace años. En el informe Evelyn describe al ladrón, o en este caso a la ladrona, como una joven mujer de pelo oscuro y ropa de trabajo de Morcucorp. El resto era información irrelevante a sus ojos.  
\- Bueno. Ya sabemos dónde ir, ¿no? ¿Qué más podemos hacer aquí?  
\- No podemos ir aún.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
\- Tenemos que esperar a mi compañero.  
Kenny levantó una ceja.  
\- YO soy tu compañero. -Gayass decidió ignorarlo, poniéndose en pie. -¡Oye!  
Se estiró de camino a la puerta, soltando un quejido mientras sentía sus huesos crujir.  
\- Mi otro compañero. -Hizo un gesto con la cabeza. -Te enseñaré tu nuevo cuarto.  
El rubio hizo una mueca. Esperó unos segundos, pero acabó obedeciendo y siguió al agente fuera del despacho.

\- Ya conoces a Jenny, ¿no?  
Gayass no se detuvo mientras hablaba, señalando con la mano con la que sujetaba su café hacia la secretaria. Kenny, que tenia que casi correr para alcanzarlo la miró de reojo.  
\- Mucho gusto. Soy Kenny Nekonya. -Se presentó.  
\- Yo soy Jenny. El gusto es mío y todo eso. -Respondió ella automáticamente, centrada en la pantalla de su ordenador.  
\- No lo intentes, chico… Cuando empieza con la maquinita es como si no estuviera aquí.  
El agente por fin paró delante del ascensor consiguiendo así que Kenny lo alcanzase. Pulsó el botón para que subiera hasta la segunda planta, buscando con la otra mano algo en los bolsillos de gabardina.  
\- Jenny no suele estar por aquí mucho. -Explicó. -Estudia por las tardes y las mañanas las dedica a dormir.  
\- ¿Y por qué no contratan a otra persona que esté más disponible?  
Gayass lo miró de reojo, luego a la chica que estaba tan centrada en lo suyo que ignoraba su conversación. Esperó unos segundos para contestar, aún rebuscando entre los bolsillos.  
\- Prefiero a Jenny.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
Los ojos brillantes como canicas de Kenny parecían examinar todo detalle en su rostro, con curiosidad. Gayass hizo una mueca de desagrado.  
\- Simplemente la prefiero. Eso es todo.  
\- Huuuuh… No lo entiendo muy bien, pero si tu eres feliz… -Murmuró, balanceándose en el sitio.  
Por supuesto que no lo entendería. Para entenderlo tendría que haber vivido una situación como la suya. Dudaba que un crío como este pudiera llegar a "entenderlo" algún día.  
Por fin, las puertas se abrieron y Gayass encontró lo que buscaba en los enormes bolsillos de la roída gabardina.  
\- ¿Qué planta?  
\- La sexta.  
El rubio fue a pulsar el botón, pero se dio cuenta de que no había ninguno. En su lugar, una cerradura para que alguien metiera una llave. Levantó la vista y Gayass le tiró unas con un llavero verde en forma de diamante.  
\- Te conseguiré una copia. De momento ten las mías.  
Introdujo la llave y el ascensor reaccionó en seguida. Una música suave inundó el ambiente a la vez que una voz robótica anunció que cerraban las puertas. Siguió con su balanceo, ahora en el ascensor mientras que esperaba a que subieran. Empezó a examinar el llavero del agente, pero rápidamente algo llamó su atención, haciendo que saltara como un muelle. Fue el sonido de un mechero encenderse y después un humo gris que salió de los labios de Gayass, inundando el ascensor con una peste terrible.  
\- ¡Puaj! ¿Fumas? -Soltó tapándose la nariz de forma exagerada.  
\- Solo cuando me ponen de los nervios. -Los ojos marrones del agente se clavaron en él unos instantes. -Como ahora mismo.  
\- No me gusta la gente que fuma.  
\- Vaya, hombre. No todo le puede gustar a uno en esta vida.  
\- ¿Puedes al menos hacerlo cuando yo no esté?  
Gayass dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo del ascensor, pisándolo con fuerza. Soltó algo así como "Maldito crío", pero Kenny no le dio importancia. Al menos le había hecho caso.  
Las puertas no tardaron mucho más en abrirse en una habitación mucho más pequeña de los que imaginaba. Salió con algo de decepción. Si de verdad iba a tener que compartir este cuartucho con el agente Phucker mejor se tiraba desde la ventana, que por cierto era diminuta. Igual que todo ahí. Viejo y pequeño. Una cama deshecha que ocupaba casi la mitad del cubículo. Un sillón hundido delante de un televisor de esos antiguos con la caja detrás y cuatro canales públicos. Una mesilla y… Eso era todo. Las únicas salidas de esa triste habitación eran la ventana diminuta, el ascensor y una escalerilla de emergencia en caso de incendios. Casi se sentía más como una celda que un cuarto. No podía imaginar cómo demonios iban a meter otra cama ahí.  
\- ¿Te mola? Pues es toda tuya.  
Kenny se giró, confuso.  
\- Pero Walker dijo que…  
\- Se lo que dijo. Yo suelo dormir en la oficina, así que te la regalo. -El agente levantó una ceja ante su expresión de incredulidad. -No pongas esa cara, lo digo de verdad. No pretendo ser amable. Es solo que, como habrás podido comprobar, aquí no cabemos los dos ni de coña.  
Tenía razón.  
\- Agente Phucker…  
\- Gayass. -El hombre se acercó a la pequeña ventana, dejando la taza de café en la mesilla y sacando otro cigarro. -Gayass. Es mi nombre.  
\- Gayass. -Kenny se corrigió. -Gracias.  
\- Claro, sin problemas. -Murmuró con el cigarrillo entre los labios.  
El rubio empezó a inspeccionar la habitación por su cuenta y riesgo, aunque tampoco es como si hubiera mucho que ver. Dio un par de vueltas, se tumbó en la cama (que resultó ser mucho más cómoda de lo que parecía) y acabó mirando el techo asqueroso con manchas de color marrón. Sin duda era muy diferente a su casa antigua.  
\- ¿Dónde puedo guardar mi ropa? -Comentó, fijándose en la falta de armarios.  
\- ¿Tienes ropa?  
\- No.  
\- Entonces no necesitas guardarla en ningún sitio.  
De nuevo tenía razón.  
Rodó un par de veces en la cama para comprobar que efectivamente era usable, hasta que sus ojos dieron con una foto en la mesilla, al lado de la humeante taza vacía. Extendió la mano y agarró el marco con curiosidad. En la foto podía ver a un par de niños pequeños, una mujer de piel oscura y un hombre muy parecido al agente Phucker. Asumió que tenía que tratarse de sus padres.  
\- ¿Eres tú de pequeño?  
Gayass desde la ventana soltó un largo y cansado suspiro.  
\- Te gusta mucho hacer preguntas, ¿eh?  
Kenny se incorporó.  
\- Por supuesto. Todo buen detective las hace.  
\- Todo buen detective, huh… -Hizo una pausa. -Pero tu no eres detective. Eres agente secreto en una agencia secreta.  
\- Bueno, es parecido.  
\- Si tú lo dices… -Sacó el cuerpo de la ventana y soltó la última calada de humo. -Pero nosotros tenemos más acción. Y hablando de eso… Deberíamos bajar ya.  
\- ¿No teníamos que esperar a tu compañero?  
\- Sí. Pero antes de que venga del instituto deberías desayunar algo. Y almorzar... Luego no tendremos tiempo en toda la tarde, eh. -Se estiró un poco. -¿Te gustan los macarrones?  
Gayass caminó hasta el ascensor haciendo que Kenny se levantara de la cama de un salto, dejando el marco en su sitio y cogiendo la taza sucia. No quería que su habitación nueva se llenase de trastos tan pronto.  
\- Sí, me gustan. Pero, oye… ¿"Instituto"? ¿Cuántos años dices que tenía tu compañero?  
\- ¿Eh? Uh… Quince… Quizás catorce. Algo así. -Soltó, levantando la vista como si estuviera haciendo cuentas. Kenny hizo una mueca de desconfianza. -Tienes la misma edad o por ahí, ¿no?  
\- ¿Me tomas por un crío? ¡Huh! ¡Que no te engañe mi apariencia física!  
\- Oh… Lo siento. -Gayass pulsó el segundo piso. -¿Cuántos años tienes?  
\- ¡Tengo dieciséis! ¡Jum!  
\- Huh. Pues eso, más o menos igual…  
\- ¡Dieciséis no es igual que catorce! -Respondió todo ofendido. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Treinta? No… ¡Veintiocho!  
\- Haha. Casi. -Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. -Dieciocho.  
Kenny se quedó paralizado. Observó al hombre de arriba a abajo una y otra vez, perplejo.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Dieciocho? ¿D-De verdad? Pero…  
\- Oye, oye… Ahora soy yo el que se siente ofendido.  
Por primera vez, a Gayass se le escapó una pequeña risa delante del rubio. Kenny parpadeó un par de veces pero en seguida se unió a la risita. "Al menos no se trata de un viejo amargado." Es lo que pensó, colocando una mano en los labios. "¡Es un joven amargado con pinta de viejo!" Si eso le servía de consuelo…

Gayass y Kenny volvieron a abajo, esta vez entrando a la sala de descanso. El mayor le explicó a su nuevo compañero que el tema comidas y el tema duchas era todo en la oficina. La sala de descanso tenía una pequeña nevera, un microondas e incluso una campana de gas de esas que se llevan a las acampadas, por si les apetecía comer algo que no fueran fideos instantáneos y pizzas a domicilio. El baño de la oficina tenía una ducha que alguna vez pretendió ser de emergencia, pero que Gayass la hizo como suya, aunque no es como si la usara demasiado.  
Dejó al rubio con un paquete de galletas en la recepción mirando una pequeña televisión arriba en el techo y marchó a su oficina para preparar la investigación.  
Las horas pasaban terriblemente lentas a ojos de Kenny y más aún cuando las galletas se acabaron. Intentó entablar conversación un par de veces con Jenny sin mucho éxito. La chica rápidamente se colocaba un par de auriculares y lo ignoraba por completo. Pensó en entrar a la oficina del agente Phucker (que ahora también era su oficina), pero lo cierto es que no le apetecía demasiado ponerse a discutir con él ahora que parecía estar relativamente de buen humor.  
Acabó boca abajo en la silla, con los pies en la pared mientras que veía un capítulo repetido de Bob Esponja en la tele. Empezó a dar golpecitos en la pared inconscientemente, mientras tarareaba la melodía irritante que sonaba en la pantalla. Un minuto. Treinta. Una hora. Dos. Tres. Y cambiaban las series y con ello las posiciones de contorsionista de Kenny.  
De pronto, el ventilador que sonaba en el ordenador de Jenny dejó de hacer ruido. Lo había apagado. Sin avisar, la chica se puso en pie y empezó a recoger sus cosas metiéndolas en la mochila.  
\- ¿Te vas? -Preguntó, haciendo el pino contra la pared.  
\- Si quieres me quedo y vas tú a mis clases por mi.  
\- No, gracias. -Sonrió el chico.  
\- Deberías avisar al jefe. Es hora de comer. Ah, y si dice que no le apetece intenta convencerlo. Una vez se pasó tres días enteros ahí metido sin salir para nada.  
\- Haaaa… -Murmuró, intentando aguantar el equilibrio.  
\- Hay bebidas en la nevera. Oh, y mañana no vendré probablemente.  
\- Hmmm…  
\- Bien. Entonces nos vemos. -Se despidió con una mano, entrando al ascensor.  
Ahora a solas, Kenny siguió enfocado en mantener los pies en el aire durante un rato, hasta que oyó las puertas del ascensor de nuevo abrirse de pronto y con ello un fuerte "¡HOLAAAA!", haciéndolo dar un salto del susto. El resultado fue que su cara chocó contra el suelo y todo su cuerpo acabó del revés.  
\- Ughhh… Dolor…  
\- Cielos. -La voz aguda se dirigió a él con preocupación. -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
\- Es… Ugh… Es igual… -Se incorporó, frotándose la nariz y entonces sus ojos chocaron con los de otro muchacho rubio. -¡Oh!  
El desconocido le sonrió al ver como se ponía en pie rápidamente.  
\- Me alegro de que no te hayas hecho daño.  
\- ¡Sí! No hay problema. Entonces…  
\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -Los dos hablaron a la vez.  
Los dos rubios se quedaron mirando, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Antes de poder hacer nada más, la puerta del despacho se abrió y de ahí salió Gayass con una bolsa de plástico.  
\- Ah. Ya estás aquí.  
\- ¡Gayass! ¡Hola!  
Kenny observó al rubio intentar abrazar al agente que lo esquivó como un Ninja profesional.  
\- ¿Has comido?  
\- ¡Nope!  
\- Bien pues vamos a comer. Ah, sí. Este es Kenny Nekomiau.  
\- Es Nekonya. -Le corrigió, entrecerrando los ojos.  
\- Eh. Como sea. -Gayass pasó por su lado a la zona de descanso. -Va a trabajar con nosotros un tiempo.  
\- Oh. ¡Encantado! Soy Buddy. -Saludó el chico, extendiendo la mano.  
\- Lo mismo digo. Yo soy Kenny.  
Los dos rubios se sonrieron y siguieron los pasos de Gayass, el cual estaba preparando el microondas para calentar un tupper con comida. Entre Buddy y Kenny hicieron un apaño juntando las sillas de espera con la mesa de la recepción y colocaron vasos y cubiertos para comer cómodamente.  
\- ¿Entonces te han dado un caso, Gayass?  
\- Sí, algo así… Tiene que ver con Morcucorp.  
\- ¿Eeeeh? ¡Estarás contento!  
El otro no respondió, solo empezó a comer en silencio. Kenny observó al adolescente y luego a su nuevo compañero. Primero a uno y luego al otro. No sabía muy bien de qué hablar. Era un poco incómodo para él estar en un grupo nuevo junto a dos chicos que se llevaban bien y que estaban acostumbrados a trabajar juntos. Removió los macarrones tímidamente, y eso pareció percatar el ojo de Buddy.  
\- Hmmm… Entonces, Kenny. ¿Ahora que nos vas a ayudar vivirás aquí con Gayass?  
\- ¿Oh? Um… Bueno, de momento.  
\- Woaaah… Oye, oye… ¿En qué casos has trabajado antes?  
\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! N-No… Yo…  
\- Es un novato. No ha trabajado en ningún caso. -Gayass respondió por él, ganándose una mirada llena de reproches. -Walker nos lo ha encasquetado.  
\- ¡Oye! No me han encasquetado en ningún sitio. Para empezar es la A.S.S. la que me pidió trabajar aquí, no al revés. -Se defendió.  
\- Eeeeh… Entonces es como Gayass.  
\- ¿Eh?  
Kenny miró a Buddy y luego al agente, confuso. Él no le devolvió la mirada.  
\- ¡Sí! La A.S.S. fue la que contactó con Gayass para trabajar, ¿sabes? ¡Es porque su pa…!  
\- Hablas mucho. -Le cortó el castaño, dándole un golpe en la frente. Buddy soltó un "¡Ay!" y fue a quejarse, pero Gayass siguió hablando. -¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?  
\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Muy bien! ¿Sabes? ¡Casi llego tarde! Pero por suerte conseguí entrar a tiempo. ¡Ah! ¡Y tengo que contarte lo que me ha pasado en historia…!  
Y así, la conversación se desvió por completo. Kenny seguía con la mirada puesta en el agente Phucker. Por primera vez en lo que llevaban de día… Sentía que la persona que tenía delante era tan interesante como Walker se lo había vendido. Aún podía recordar las palabras que usó hace unos días cuando lo recogió de la calle.  
"¿Qué tipo de persona es con la que vas a trabajar? A ver… Él es… Hm… Bueno, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar. Es un chico inteligente, tiene los pies sobre la tierra. Y creo que los dos buscáis lo mismo. Pero sobre todo… Es muy buen tipo. Puede ser un poco duro al principio… ¡Pero estoy seguro de que acabaréis llevándoos bien! Ha pasado por mucho, ¿sabes?"  
Había pasado por mucho, ¿eh…? La sonrisilla que Gayass le dedicó a su amigo que contaba una graciosa historia del instituto se le pegó a Kenny. De pronto, sus ojos marrones cruzaron con los verdes.  
\- Hm… Oye.  
\- ¿Eh? Ah. Dime.  
\- ¿No comes?  
Buddy se fijó en él también.  
\- ¡Anda! ¡Es verdad! Kenny, no me digas que no te gusta.  
\- Oye, oye… Pero si te pregunté antes... ¿Quieres que prepare otra cosa?  
\- ¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! Lo siento, estaba pensando. -Se metió tres cucharadas seguidas, haciendo que Gayass pusiera cara de asco. -¿Veish? ¡Eshta rico!  
\- Ugh… No hables con la boca llena…  
Buddy soltó una risita.  
Walker tenía razón. Gayass no era mala persona. De hecho, a pesar de las quejas y puyitas que soltaba no había hecho más que cosas amables por él. Quizás acabarían llevándose bien y todo. Quizás el trabajo no estaría tan mal…  
Al menos de momento.


End file.
